narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinjiro
|kanji=新次郎 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shinjiro |literal english=Gaze of Death |english tv=Shinjiro |viz manga=Shinjiro |parent jutsu=Tsukuyomi |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Genjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Rayno Uchiha,Aichi Goron, Sasuke Uchiha |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Named after after the Death-Gods of the afterworld, the Shinigami, Shinziro is one of the most powerful genjutsu in existance. The Shinjiro's name literally means the 'Shinigami Stare of Shattered Souls'. It is also unique to the Shinigami's eyes flashing when the jutsu is initiated. It is unique to the Uchiha Clan, and only those with the Mangekyo Sharingan can perform it. It is the counterpart to the ninjutsu Inryōkukami. Shinjiro requires eye contact when performed. When executed, the jutsu traps the target in a white vortex-like void with gray clouds circulating the vortex. The user then uses a genjutsu to constrain the targets limbs. This is said to keep the target from using the release seal to counteract the jutsu. Then, the user focuses a immense amount of chakra in the main optic nerve behind the eye. The users, pinwheel-like tomoe then spin rapidly until the user's eye looks like a bulls-eye, though this is actually a genjutsu used to keep the target's eye focused on the users eye. Then finally, the user fires the chakra out of the pupil. This is another genjtsu used to invade the mind and cause the illusion that the target was hit by a invisible wall. The target then suffers heavy internal damage from the 'impact', up to the point of the bones being broken from the genjutsu's influence. The target always coughs up a large amount of blood, then falls backwards as a result of the 'wall' attacking from forwards. This jutsu as known as a 3-stage jutsu, first; entrapment, second; focus, third; impact. The target should either die as soon as the impact begins or immediately afterwards. A common feature of illusions created by Shinziro is that the grey clouds turn red as soon as they pass by the user. Everything else in the vortex is usually gray, white, or black, depending on the power of the jutsu. This feature is not shown when Aichi fights against Takeru Higashiyama in Ketsu Chronicles: War Against Hell. Such a powerful jutsu is not without its setbacks, however. Due to the complexity of the three stages, and the mental and optic focus needed for the jutsu, an enourmous amount of chakra is necesary in order to perform it. Though many say that Shinjiro is a always-fatal jutsu, Gen and Takeru were able to each survive a blast of the jutsu. The first time was because Aichi Goron's Shinjiro wasn't truly matured nor mastered, and she still had feelings for Gen, not having enough killing intent to make the attack fatal. The second time, though it was mastered and Aichi had an intent to kill him, Takeru survived due to using his Foreseeing Minds-Eye to expect the attack and used a mental image to keep his eyes from Aichi's and to give him enough focus to perfom a powerful release seal. Though Aichi is the first noted user of Shinziro, she may not be the first official one. Due to the near-limitless possibilities of the Mangekyo Sharingan, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake may have been able to use Shinjiro as well, though it is never explained nor shown in the manga or anime. If someone does survive from a blast from Shinjiro, they will suffer several fractures in almost every bone in his or her body, including at least one clean break. In the events of Gen and Takeru being blasted by Shinjiro, they had to be hospitalized for up to 5 weeks in order for their bones to recuperate. It is also said that muscles, tendons, and nerves can suffer from Shinjiro's effects, leaving its targets near-completely paralyzed for weeks. Trivia It is said that Daigaru Meitochi survived a run-in with this technique and honored its great power. In turn he named his newly created organization the Shinjiro Tenga Group as a namesake to his powerful genjutsu. Category:Jutsu Category:Genjutsu Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Mangekyo Technique